


Scarlet Sky

by buttonedpatchwork



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Well like. Kinda. Friends to realising they COULD be lovers, god please these children couldn't recognise a crush if it hit them in the face, himari is mentioned, moca has a cat called cheeto because I said so, moca is a useless lesbian, moca is truly living her best gen z life, ran is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonedpatchwork/pseuds/buttonedpatchwork
Summary: moca realises she might be in love with ran.it's not as bad as she thought it would be.





	Scarlet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is the first fic ive uploaded like. anywhere. i just love them so much u know how it is ...  
> if you want to see more of my work (mostly art and pictures of my cat) my main tumblr is @buttonedpatchwork, and my art blog is @isnt-that-odd !  
> anyway this was entirely inspired by me realising how cute ran is thanks 4 coming 2 my ted talk folks

_Bzzt bzzt. Bzzt bzzt. Bzzt bzzt._

Moca's eyes squeezed shut and she groaned loudly, as if that would do anything to turn her incessant alarm off. Eventually her lazy swiping hit the right spot and her phone was silent. Groaning again -- surely if some deity was listening, they could acknowledge her complaints and let her sleep in -- she rolled over in her bed, curling up in her sheets. She opened one eye to check the time:

6:09.

"Haha nice," she grinned sleepily before groaning again and rolling onto her floor with a crash.

Ten minutes, a hoodie and a lot of impromptu water-face-splashing later -- _they always did that in films! Why, she didn't know, as it had absolutely no effect, but she would try anything_ \-- she was ready for... Whatever she was meant to be doing today. Oh, hell, did she have school? Would she have to change again? It was so early, she didn't know if she could take that. No -- it was a Saturday. Not school, then... She checked her recent messages and saw one unopened from Himari in the group chat. Despite herself, she grinned. Himari was such a mother, reminding everyone about band practice, as if they would forget... Ah. Moca had forgotten. That was irrelevant.

Sending an obscure cat photo to the group chat as thanks, she wracked her brains again trying to remember why her past self would want to wake up at such a... fake hour. Any time before at least 8 am was fake, she had been over this with herself before... Checking the time again, she realised it had been 6:09 pm.

"I'm a hot mess, emphasis on hot," she told her cat, Cheeto, as he came sauntering past her into her bedroom. She had to get to Yamabuki Bakery before they closed if she wanted to eat before practice -- Afterglow's slot was two hours, they had to make every minute count.She laced up her combat boots as quickly as she could, grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and scrambled out the door - right into Ran's torso. With an 'oof', Moca collapsed and fell backwards into her (now closed) door.

"Hey, Ran~ that was parkour. Was it impressive?" she quickly recovered. She sure hoped it was impressive, everything hurt. Ran blinked in surprise.

"You never change, do you? You're the--" Moca perked up. "Same as always," they spoke in unison, Ran flushing red and Moca grinning.

"Let's go," she gripped Moca's hands and pulled her up. "Where's your guitar?" Moca gasped.

"Hm~ it's still inside. You're a life saver, Ran..."

"How do you forget your guitar? You're going straight to practice. Honestly..." To anyone who didn't know Ran well, she might sound aloof and rude. But when her shoulders relaxed like that, and the corners of her mouth curved into what could almost be considered a smile, and you could see the affection in her eyes... Moca knew she meant it in an endearing way. While the rest of Afterglow were close to both of them, they knew their bond was different -- they had always just been able to understand eachother better than anybody else. You might not expect it from an intense, rebellious, powerful teenager and a sleepy, ditzy, smug kid, but they got along better than most people did with their spouse. Now that Moca thought about it, that was sort of weird, and she was grateful for the distraction when Ran offered her an earbud.

"This is a new band. I found them yesterday, they're really good. They're foreign, but they kind of sound like us..." she trailed off, waiting a little nervously for Moca's reaction. Her face brightened when Moca snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Ah, I've heard them before! We should cover one of their songs~" she suggested. Ran scoffed a little.

"Sure. I'll just learn fluent english."

"Exactly!" Moca exclaimed with a spring in her step to the beat of the music. While rock music was good for many things, walking wasn't one of them -- you just can't stand still and listen to such catchy music, and Moca often found herself spinning and bouncing absentmindedly down street corners. She had accidently kicked over one too many garden gnomes to walk so carefreely, but... garden gnomes were just small and confusing. That's all.

They walked (well, skipped in her case) in a comfortable silence, both appreciating the music, Ran watching a cat walking by and Moca watching Ran. It struck her suddenly how fiery she looked; there was something about the sun dancing and reflecting through the leaves off of her hair, her eyes sparkling a bright and inquisitive ruby red when the cat stuck out its tongue a little, her toned arms and how great they looked in that jacket, her long guitarist's fingers, the callused fingertips of her left hand gripping her case's straps as she turned in the direction of CiRCLE again and the quiet background noise of her humming along with the chorus that made Moca's heart beat a little faster. And that's when it hit her;

Ah.

She was in love with Ran.

It wasn't as much of a surprise as it should have been, really; they had been together since.. well, forever, and she had assumed they would never leave eachothers sides -- whether as friends or as lovers suddenly seemed irrelevant. She had never understood anyone as well as she understood the girl whose eyes shone a warm scarlet in the sunset beside her, and had never felt so safe as when they were together. She had never read a cheesy romance novel, but enough of what Himari had told her was true -- sometimes when Ran laughed or smirked in victory when she got the hang of a particularly difficult chord progression Moca's stomach would feel fluttery, and when Ran leaned on her shoulder after a long day of practice she would worry her loud heartbeat would bother her, and -- well, her loins didn't "tremble with anticipation" whenever she saw her, whatever that meant -- what even.. is.. a loin... -- but everything else was true.

"Where are you?" Ran asked, the corners of her eyes lifted upwards slightly so she looked at Moca tenderly, fidgeting with her jacket collar absentmindedly. She snapped out of her trance without missing a beat.

"In an alternate dimension where crabs have human hands. Like, crab-sized, but with fingers and stuff." It wasn't what she had been thinking about right at that moment, but it had been in the back of her subconscious for enough time that it was quite urgent. And besides, she didn't think Ran would want to hear her thoughts right at that moment. As important as her feelings were, she had to wait for the right time -- and Ran's face was definitely worth it. Her eyebrows lifted up in utter defeat, her nose wrinkled, and she let out a disgruntled

"Ugh. The darkest timeline."

Moca gave her the least apologetic grin she could. One day she might tell her how she felt, and they would become something more, or maybe it would tear apart their friendship forever (oof), but today, she could admire her from afar. Today, she could be certain that their friendship was secure. Today, she could frustrate Ran with her fake-deep philosophy. And today, she was hungry as hell.

"Ran, we missed Yamabuki Bakery! Ran we missed them! Ran!" Ran gave her a withering look, then suddenly grabbed her hand and ran with her.

"We've got to be quick, before they close!" Her hand tingled at the contact; it felt like fireworks were going off in her stomach. And yes, she meant that literally. Well, that wasn't anything to do with Ran, she was just super hungry. Oh! This would be perfect for a cheesy rom-com moment! Or. Well. It would be if she could think of anything to say. She was strangely at a loss for words. Moca felt herself smiling -- not a grin, a real, genuine, warm smile.

Yeah.

Same as always was.. pretty okay.


End file.
